Is This Possible
by scabbedangel
Summary: Sonny thinks Brenda is dead, but what happens when she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any of it's characters.

* * *

Sonny sat alone in his penthouse. He couldn't believe Brenda was dead. This couldn't be happening. He loved her more than anything. He was nothing without her. She was his everything. Now he had nothing left to live for. She was the reason he got out of bed every morning. Sonny picked up the bottle of Whiskey and finished it off. This was all he did now. He sat alone in darkness trying to drink the pain away. He didn't even bother keeping track of time anymore. He had no reason to. He couldn't even close his eyes anymore. All he could see was Brenda.

Sonny heard someone banging on his door. He didn't know why anyone even bothered anymore. He never answered or let anyone in. He just wanted to be alone. He couldn't handle being around anyone. He would snap and go crazy.

"Sonny you need to open the door. You can't keep isolating yourself from everyone," Jason tried. He knew this wasn't going to accomplish anything. He still wanted to try though. He knew Sonny was a wreck now that Brenda was dead.

"She's dead. I'm never going to be able to hold her again. I can't tell her I love her. She was everything and now she's gone," Sonny choked out. He grabbed his empty bottle and threw it at the door. He needed Brenda. He couldn't take this pain much longer.

"Brenda's dead Sonny, but you're not," Jason yelled over the breaking glass. He knew Sonny was having another breakdown.

"I might as well be. What I'm doing isn't living. Just leave," Sonny yelled. He found Brenda's picture on the table and threw it. He wanted her back. He needed her.

Jason shook his head and left. He didn't like Sonny being alone but there was nothing he could do. Sonny wasn't going to let anyone help him. Jason sat on the docks for a while. He hated seeing Sonny like this knowing there was nothing anyone could do for him. Jason looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Brenda," Jason stammered barely audible. He had to have been seeing things. How was this even possible? Brenda was dead.

"Hey," Brenda whispered. She knew this was a shock. Everyone thought she was dead. She never meant for this to happen. All she knew was she was lucky to be alive.

"How is this even possible I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you're dead," Jason said still in shock. He couldn't believe she was really here. Then he remembered Sonny and the shape he was in.

"I almost did die. Someone pulled me out of the water and I came back," Brenda explained. She knew this was surprising. If it wasn't for that guy pulling her out of the water, she would be dead. He didn't want her to come back to Port Charles though. He tried to keep her with him. She had to get away from him and get back here on her own. He would realize she was gone soon if he hadn't already.

"You have to go see Sonny," Jason said quickly. Sonny had to see that Brenda was alive. She's the only one who can bring him back.

"I don't know. It might be better if everyone thinks I'm dead," Brenda replied. Sonny would be better off. He already thought she was dead. This would just confuse him.

"Trust me, he needs to see you. Sonny won't even leave his penthouse. All he does is drink and sit in complete darkness. He tore up the whole penthouse. There's broken glass everywhere," Jason explained. He saw the look on Brenda's face. He knew hearing this killed her.

"Take me to him,' Brenda pleaded. She couldn't leave Sonny like that. She never knew he needed her that much. Brenda followed Jason. She needed to fix this. She needed to help Sonny.

"It's not your fault Brenda. You didn't know your mother was going to try and kill you," Jason said carefully. He knew that must be a touchy subject for her. He may not have liked Brenda, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't need to be blaming herself.

Brenda sighed and quietly knocked on Sonny's door. When she didn't get an answer she started pounding on it. She needed to fix things. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"I said leave me alone," Sonny slurred angrily. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Sonny, it's Brenda. Please let me in," She pleaded. She could tell he was drunk and hurting. She needed to see him. There was no way she could leave him like this. She wanted him to be okay.

"No Brenda's dead," Sonny screamed. He threw another glass at the door. There was no way Brenda could be alive. Everyone stopped searching for her. They never even found her body.

Brenda opened the door and walked in slowly. She saw sonny with another glass in his hand. Just looking at him broke her heart. She didn't even know what to do. He looked fragile and Broken. It was because of her, She couldn't stand to see him like this.

Sonny stood there motionless. He had to be seeing things. Brenda was dead. He couldn't believe this. He's dreamed of this moment everyday since she died. Now he had no idea what to do or if this was even real. Sonny fell to the ground and buried his head in his hands. This couldn't be real. Brenda was dead. He must be losing his mind. He knew once he opened his eyes she would disappear. Just like every other time he saw her. Sonny slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the tears falling down his cheek.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe that she was still standing there even after he opened his eyes. He just couldn't believe this was happening. Everyone thought she was dead. Sonny got up off of the floor and walked over to her. This couldn't be real. He took her hand in his. This definitely felt real. Sonny was still in shock. He pulled her into his arms and cried even harder. He couldn't believe she was alive. He was so happy to see her.

"How is this even possible? Everyone said you were dead. We looked for you everywhere. What happened?" Sonny asked. He wanted to know everything. He needed to make sure this was actually real. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He dreamed about this whenever he closed his eyes. He asked for this moment everyday since they declared her dead. Now that this was happening he needed to know everything.

"I know this is a shock. I almost did die, but somebody pulled me out of the water. His name was Alcazar. It was really hard to get back here Sonny. If I could have gotten back sooner, I would have. Alcazar didn't want to let me leave. I had to wait till he left for some business to sneak out. I'm just so glad to see you again," Brenda explained. She moved closer into Sonny's arms. She never wanted to leave them again.

"This is all just so unbelievable. I've been wishing for this moment to happen since you first disappeared. I didn't want them to give up on finding you. I didn't want to believe you were dead. They all just told me that there was no chance you were still alive after being missing for that long," Sonny replied. He was just so happy she was back. He was happy that she tried getting back as soon as possible. He just knew she wouldn't do this to him purposely.

"I'm so sorry you went through all of this Sonny. I missed you so much," Brenda cried. She was just so happy to be back here with Sonny where she belonged. Nothing could keep them apart now. She wouldn't let anything come between them again. She already had to live without him long enough. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that again. The only thing keeping her alive was trying to get back to Sonny. She knew he wouldn't have moved on.

"I'm here Brenda. I'm not going anywhere. I know I've screwed up in the past, but I'm not going to mess things up anymore. I can't live without you. This whole ordeal made me realize that. I couldn't even leave this penthouse. I need you in my life Brenda," Sonny said. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again. He would protect her from whatever came along.

"I know that Sonny. I'm just so happy to be back. You and Jason are the only two people who know I'm back right now. We should really let everyone else know. I just want everything back to the way it was. I know there's going to be a lot of people in shock to see me since everyone thinks I'm dead," Brenda said. She knew this was going to be hard to do, but she couldn't just let everyone but two people think she was dead. That wouldn't be fair to her or any of the people she cared about.

"Who did you want to go see first?" Sonny asked. He already knew the answer to this one. Even though he couldn't stand them, he was going with her. He couldn't take the chance of losing her again. He was going to look into who this Alcazar was.

"I need to see the Quartermaines. I know you don't like them, but they are fanily to me," Brenda answered. She knew Sonny wouldn't really want to go see them, but she needed to.

"I don't mind going to see them with you. I can be civil considering the circumstances," Sonny said. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this, but it was true. All that mattered right now was Brenda.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda stood nervously at the door. She grabbed a hold of Sonnys hand. She was so happy she didnt have to do this alone. She knew this was asking a lot of Sonny, especially since he and the Quartermaines couldnt stand each other. Brenda looked up at Sonny when she felt him squeeze her hand. She just didnt know how they were going to react to this. They all thought she was dead and then surprise now shes on their doorstep with Sonny of all people.

We dont have to do this today. We can wait if you want, Sonny said softly. He looked at the door when he heard footsteps. He knew this was hard on Brenda. He also knew she wasnt going to turn around and do this another day. Brenda was stubborn and once she set her mind to something, you couldnt stop her.

Oh my God, Brenda. Is it really you? Alice asked in shock. She dropped the vase that was in her hand. She knew she shouldnt have brought that with her. This was just unreal though.

Yes Alice, its really me. Are the Quartermaines all here? Brenda asked quietly. She could do this. All she had to do was keep breathing in and out.

Of course. Come on in. Edward, Monica, You might want to come out here, Alice yelled. She didnt know how they were going to react to this. She knew they would be happy to see her though. When they thought she had died, it was like they had lost a daughter. She knew how close they were to Brenda.

Alice what is the yelling for. Havent I told you not to holler when you need me. Do you ever listen? I ., Edward trailed off when he saw Brenda. He stopped in the middle of the path causing Monica to run into him.

Edward, what is with you? Monica asked. She stepped around him and stopped when she saw what Edward was staring at. She couldnt believe her eyes. This couldnt even be possible. They were told there was no way Brenda could be alive. They had people working to find Brenda for months. How could this be happening? She was so happy to see Brenda alive and standing in her living room though.

Edward walked over to Brenda and pulled her into a hug. He couldnt believe she was actually here. He didnt think he was ever going to see her again.

Brenda dear it is so good top see you. I am so glad youre alive. We all thought you were dead. Where have you been? Edward asked. He was just so happy to see her. He couldnt ask for anything more than this.

Im happy to see you too Edward. Its a long story though. We can talk about it later. Right now I just want to be happy and spend time with everyone, Brenda replied. She was so happy to see the Quartermaines.

TBC...

A/N: I know this was a short chpater. I promise there will be another chapter by tomorrow morning at the latest. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny and Brenda went back to Sonnys place. She was already exhausted. She thought her visit with the Quartermaines would be hard. Instead it was almost like she never left. The Quartermaines even offered to give her back the room she used to stay in. She told them she would have to think about it. She didnt know how Sonny would feel about that.

How are you feeling? Sonny asked. He knew this had to be hard on Brenda. Coming back home to find out everyone thought you were dead would be hard on anyone. He was surprised with the Quartermaines though. They didnt give her a hard time and they made her feel welcome. That was exactly what Brenda needed right now.

I feel fine Sonny. Today actually turned out better than I thought it would, Brenda replied. She kissed Sonny and then leaned her head on his shoulder. She was happy to be back. She was happy to have Sonny back.

What are you thinking about? Sonny asked. He could tell by the look on her face she was thinking about something. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. He gently kissed her forehead. He couldnt be any happier now that he had Brenda back. Things were finally going good for him.

I was thinking about moving in with the Quartermaines. They said I could have my old room back, Brenda answered. She looked up at Sonny. He didnt look upset about this. She loved being back with Sonny, but she cant move back in with him. Not yet anyway. She still needed some time. She wants to be with Sonny, but moving in with him might not be the best thing right now.

You know youre welcome to stay here, Sonny said. He didnt know why Brenda wanted to stay with the Quartermaines. He never really understood how she could be in the same room with them. Usually when the Quartermaines are in the same room they scream at each other. All they do is fight.

I know that, but I think I should stay with the Quartermaines, Brenda replied. She just thought that would be best. She could relax there and not have to worry about overhearing anything that had to do with Sonnys business.

What does that mean for us? Sonny asked. If Brenda wanted to stay with the Quartermaines, he couldnt stop here. It was her choice to make. He just needed to know where he stood with Brenda. He didnt want to lose her right after he had gotten her back. He knew what he wanted now and that was to be with Brenda. He would do whatever he had to to make it possible.

I still want us to be together. Im not going to break up with you just because Im moving back into the Quartermaines, Brenda said. She kissed Sonny softly on the lips. She moved over onto his lap as Sony deepened the kiss.

Are you sure you want to move into the Quartermaines? Sonny asked. He trailed soft kisses down her neck.

Yes, Im sure. And this whole trying to convince me not to isnt working, Brenda informed him smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft playful kiss on the lips. She went to move off of his lap but Sonny held her there.

Now you cant just kiss a guy like that and expect him to not want you to leave, Sonny whispered into her ear. He didnt want her to move into the Quartermaines. He wanted her to stay here with him. He liked having Brenda here. At least he knew she was safe when she was here with him. He still needed to track down this guy that had kept Brenda away from him for so long.

Im sorry hun. Im not going to be leaving until tomorrow though, Brenda said softly. She looked into Sonnys eyes and saw a s mile appear on his face.

TBC...

A/N: As promised another chapter. There will be more soon XD


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda woke up in Sonny's arms. She couldn't help but smile. She loved being with him. She just wasn't ready to move in with him yet. She hoped he would understand. She still needed time to get used to being back in Port Charles. She has been gone for a long time. There were probably still more people who thought she was dead. She couldn't believe Louise kept her away from everyone and lied to her about dying. She hated that she came back here and everyone thought she was dead. Brenda snuggled closer to Sonny. She was happy to be back and to have Sonny back. She couldn't believe she had actually gone this long without seeing him. She loved waking up in his arms. She knew this was where she belonged.

"Morning beautiful," Sonny said. He still couldn't see why Brenda wanted to move in with the Quartermaines. He had to let her though. He knew being back was hard for her, especially since everyone looked at her like she was a ghost. He was just so happy to have her back. He had been praying for this for a long time and now it finally happened. He couldn't be any happier.

"I have to get motivated to move. I don't feel like moving yet," Brenda said. She was so comfortable lying here in Sonny's arms. She didn't want to be anywhere else. She just couldn't live here yet. She wasn't ready for that. She still needed time to process things.

"You can stay here. You don't have to move in with the Quartermaines," Sonny tried again. He didn't want her to leave. He loved waking up with her in his arms and seeing her smile. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He would do everything in his power to keep Brenda. He couldn't lose her again. He hated the idea of her living with the Quartermaines. At least if she was living here he would know she was safe. The Quartermaines didn't have any type of protection to offer Brenda. They didn't even know the whole reason Brenda was gone for so long. He knew she didn't want them to know. She thought they would worry too much and feel sorry for her. He knew she didn't want that.

"I already told you I was moving in with them. I like this too Sonny. I just can't move in with you yet. I just got back to Port Charles. I still have other people I need to see and let them know that I'm not actually dead and all. The Quartermaines are like a family to me. They treat me like family too," Brenda said softly. She looked up at Sonny and smiled. She did love waking up in his arms. She just needed some time to readjust to living in Port Charles and seeing everyone again. She couldn't just jump into things too quickly. She needed a nice and slow pace.

"I know, I know. It was worth a try though and you know you can spend the night here anytime you want. I'm going to make some breakfast before you go to the Quartermaine's," Sonny said. He kissed the top of her head and headed for the kitchen. He was happy to be cooking for her again. That was something he hadn't done in a long time. He missed cooking for her. Sonny looked up when he heard Brenda some into the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't motivated to move?" Sonny asked sarcastically. He pulled looked around the kitchen and noticed the table was in pieces. They would have to eat on the couch in the living room. He didn't even remember breaking the kitchen table. He must have blacked out for that one. He needed to get some new furniture. This place was still a mess.

"Well after you left the bed, I found some motivation to come and find you," Brenda explained. She sat down on the counter. She couldn't believe how messy this place was. Sonny must have been in bad shape. He had broken almost everything in this kitchen. She felt so bad for putting him through that.

"Am I taking you to the Quartermaine's after breakfast?" Sonny asked looking sad. He didn't want her to leave. He knew why she wanted to live with the Quartermaines. He couldn't blame her for needing more time. He just didn't want to be apart from her. He was apart from her for long enough. He just needed to let her have her space and her time to readjust.

"Yeah. I told them I was going to be there by one. It's already eleven," Brenda answered. She didn't want to leave that early, but she needed to do this. She needed to get used to being back in Port Charles. She couldn't just stay in Sonny's penthouse. Even though she really wanted to.

TBC…


End file.
